Catch Feelings (One-Shot?)
by When Snow Becomes Ash
Summary: Rose, with help of a powerful alchemist, finds a way to "enchant" Rose's left arm with the ability to control an element of her choice. She chooses fire. She has had a fear of fire since childhood and only grew and got worse because of Christian who wields fire against Rose after having a dispute over Lissa.


Lissa traces the tips of her fingers along the markings covering Rose's arm which consisted of three solid bands wrapped around her forearm with spacing between them and in between each space was some alchemy symbols she's seen before in one of her books and some she hasn't. A question falling from her lips, "Why fire?"

Rose watches Lissa, watches her pale, slender fingers tracing the pattern of one band feeling where the skin is slightly raised higher than the rest because of the tattoo. Lissa stops shy fully tracing around the forearm when Rose's rugged voice breaks her trance, "Because like me, it's unstable and unpredictable."

Brown eyes lock with jade ones, "You aren't unstable"

"Ha," Rose chuckles, reaching for Lissa hand and gently pulls it towards her, "Let me show you something."

Rose turns Lissa's hand so the palm is up before bringing a tan hand to hover about several inches over hers, palm down. Rose glances up at Lissa as a slight smile breaks her stern face before Rose brings her attention back to their hands and her features harden.

It's only then when Lissa feels the heat between their hands that she realizes she was staring at Rose, studying the brunette's face from the crease between her full eyebrows as she focuses down to the sharp but strong structure of her nose pointing Lissa to stare at the full lips resting above a strong chin. She has almost forgotten what Rose's smile looks like.

She misses that smile.

Within a couple of seconds there's a ball of fire centered perfectly between both of their hands as if trapped in space. Surprisingly the heat radiating from it wasn't burning her. It was a comfortable warmth. She remembers Christian attempting to do something along the lines of this but when they tried the ball of fire he produced was flaring uncontrollably and spat ambers out at her. Much like a caged lion raging to be free, clawing at anyone and everyone. It only ended up with her having a minor burn on her hand, however, this ball was tamed, calm if fire could be calm. It didn't spit at her, it only rested steadily between them. It was beautiful Lissa came to realize. It sparked full of red illuminating the edges and yellow dancing with orange at the core of the ball.

"You know, they say two fire users who can balance a ball of fire between them are meant to..."

Curious, Lissa slowly looked up from the ball, "Meant to, what?" But she wasn't ready for the intensity the fire brought to the brown eyes across from her. It took her breath away.

"Be mates..."

Rose catches the slight blush bought to the blonde's cheeks. She smiles inwardly at that before letting her hand fall down to clasp with Lissa's, the fire instantly gone. All the while the chill from room creeped back.

They sat in silence for a several minutes, watching each other. Lissa's eyes falling from brown ones to full lips before looking back up as a smug smile pulled those full lips up.

Rose reaches forward to grab the side of Lissa's face with her hand grazing her thumb against the jawline of the blonde seeing the burn of passion reflecting in those jade eyes before pulling Lissa to her until their lips were touching. The kiss was small at first as if getting to know each other all over, remembering all the times this felt so right but so wrong before. But like before it became as intense as their first time. This was what was right but Lissa couldn't get past the small voice in her head that begged her to end this. She didn't want to get hurt again. What if this was another one of Rose's revenges to get back at her. But the taste of Rose's lips on her lips was always so tempting she felt herself getting lose in the lust. The room grew heated once again as if the ball of fire was once again lit but this fire was burning between them.

Lissa felt her body response without her as she entangled her hands into brown hair pushing Rose's lips deeper into her's. She almost doesn't feel Rose pick her up and place Lissa into her lap, she almost doesn't care. But the nagging voice beckons for her attention. Lissa ignores it, forcing it to the back of her mind as Rose pushes their bodies closer deepening the kiss each time their lips meet causing Lissa to rock her hips involuntary down into Rose which brings out a throaty groan from the brunette as she snakes a hand around and under Lissa's shirt. As Rose started to pull it up, clashing the warmth of Lissa's skin with the overwhelming cold presence of the room. It was almost as if she was slapped because the moment her skin began to crawl with waves of coldness Lissa regained control of herself.

She pushed away from Rose, standing up abruptly and turned away, bringing her arms to her chest as if to shelter herself.

Her mind began to betray her as she started to think back to when Rose did this before, "No! I wouldn't do that...I mean—

"Lissa!" Rose attempts to reach for Lissa again "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"You always don't mean to." Lissa leaves without even a glance back at Rose.


End file.
